The Return of Brandon Episode 5
b241.png|Hah! The quality is back to normal. Anyway, I decided to check out Team Aqua's hideout. Unfortunately, I have to go to Team Magma's first. b242.png|Ridin' the cable car >.> b243.png|Annnnnd, we're in. b244.png|Captured a Geodude, in Magma's Hideout b245.png|Pebble Without A Cause. b246.png|Mkay, Maxie, you and your slick mullet are in for some butt whoopin'! b247.png|Bring it, you maxie turkey! >:O b248.png|:O Whaaaa? b249.png|Well, I mean, if I spent a bunch of time sitting in a pool of lava...I'd probably head to the ocean or something. But that's just me. b250.png|Oh, sure. Blame me for your own failure. You're just mad because you have a girl's name! Hehehe...wait a minute... b251.png|For like, the third time. b252.png|That's my bro! b253.png|Don't mess with Detroit! >:O b254.png|My Camerupt trumps all overs. b255.png|-Scoff- Ummm, I'm the king. Seriously, I've said that like 40 times already. b256.png|So, with Team Magma defeated, I have to go stop Team Aqua from stealing a submarine. Funny, you would think they'd have their own, being crazy about water and stuff. b257.png|They escaped with the sub, so I have to follow them back to their hideout...where I meet this jittery character. b258.png|With Team Aqua defeated, I head to the 7th gym. Oh, man. Six badges, only four losses, I'm doing awesome! :D b259.png|You're creepy. b260.png|Briiiiiing iiiiiit. b261.png|...POUR QUOI?????? D: b262.png|You freaky dwarves killed Infuego...I hope you rot in France. b263.png|Whatever. b264.png|:( RIP Infuego, Lv. 15-Lv.42 b265.png|I guess it's a good thing I sent Hellfire to the daycare for so long...she's almost on par with the rest of the team. b266.png|Yeah, I got Snaptrap back, too. b267.png|Okay...it only let me select three Pokemon to use, since Steven is also using three. I had no idea what they were going to use, so I ended up making really, really bad choices...and it cost me... b268.png|T.T Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail. I fail. b269.png|Sigh...I was doing so well. There goes two bros... b270.png|Thanks...Sprink was right, every time one of my Pokemon dies, I get an HM/TM o_O b271.png|Decided to train that Wingull...but I'm a terrible trainer, so she died. T_T b272.png|Route 127, I think. I only need him so I don't have to teach Dive to Brotad. b273.png|Using Dive, I went back to that ship where I got the Ice Beam TM, and found a Water Stone. The rest is history. b274.png|In other news, I trained Snaptrap a few more levels, and BAM. Flygon. b275.png|Okay, now to enter Sootopolis. b276.png|Of course it is. b277.png|So, I have to go find Team Aqua...again b278.png|No kidding? b279.png|This one's for you, Drake... :( b280.png|Archie! What in the name of Michael J. Fox are you doing with the Red Orb! b281.png|Hey, don't sweat it, bro. It happens. b282.png|Aw, not this crap again... b283.png|How should I know? Why don't you know? Haven't you like, spent years studying this creature? b284.png|And so, the two great beasts are fighting each other...Groudon, the beast of land, and Kyorge, the beast of the sea. b285.png|So, I found this guy Wallace, and he says to stop their fighting, I have to awaken the beast of the sky, Rayquaza. b286.png|... b287.png|A wicked sweet shot of the battle. b288.png|And here comes Ray, to stop the madness. b289.png|Here we go, to face the sexy man candy that is Juan, the final gym leader. b290.png|Is that "The Most Interesting Man in the World?" I don't always train Pokemon...but when I do, I choose los Water-types. b291.png|Haha, yeah...Detroit's up to level 50. b292.png|Two down. b293.png|Heck yeah! I forgot to screencap, but to level up, Ashitaka defeated the third Pokemon. b294.png|I thought that Kingdra would be a lot tougher...huh. b295.png|I think that's the last one. Woo! b296.png|I love you, Juan! b297.png|Thanks, bro. Now, onward to the Elite Four! b298.png|Haha? Wally? Give it up, Wally. I've got an amazing team, and we're going straight to the top! b299.png|Come on, punk. Make my day >:) b300.png|...I...I...Oh...my...NOOOOOOO!!! Aw...we're screwed...there's no way we can take the Elite Four without my number one bro :(